Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Find your server on the list and update the relevant information. Please don't add new servers. * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="3%" align="center"|'00' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="17%" align="center"|'Server' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'Zone' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="20%" align="center"|'Pos' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'Time' |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Dvucca Staging Point) | November, 7th: 10:38PM (EST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Wajaom Woodlands | E-9 | Nov, 27th: 2:00AM (EST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Bhaflau Thickets | G-6 | February 16th, 2010: 00:25PM (EST) ~ |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | January 17th 3:27am (EST) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Caedarva Mire | J-8 (Hill Camp) | January, 15th: 20:57PM (EST) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Caedarva Mire (Azouph Isle Runic Portal) | J-7 (South of Ramp Camp) | November 6th, 6:05PM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir | Caedarva Mire (Dvucca Staging Point) | G-9 | October 30th 19:16:45(GMT) |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Wajaom Woodlands |G-12 |February 6th, 2010 7.50pm (GMT+10) |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor | Wajaom Woodlands | G-6 | February 12, 2010 5:02 PM (PST) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (Hill Camp) | Febuary 12, 2010 17:02PM (EST) |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | July 12th: 07:30 AM (PDT) |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |January 17, 19:40 (CST) |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Mount Zhayolm |(K-8) |October 23, 2009 21:54 (CDT) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos | Bhaflau Thickets | F-8 | December, 16th: 23:28:00PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | September, 28th: 11:20 AM (GMT) |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Wajaom Woodlands | (I-10) | January 4, 2010 12:03 AM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 3, 2009 9:26 AM EST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn | Wajaom Woodlands | G-12 | February 14th: 7:34:00 PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Caedarva Mire |(J-8) Hill exp camp |August 24th, 2009 8:04am (EST) |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Wajaom Woodlands |(E-8) |November 2nd. 2009: 22:06 (GMT-5) |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woodlands |(J-9) |Feb. 06, 2010 5:00pm EST |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda |Wajaom Woodlands |(H-12) |February 5th 10:31am PST |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |October 29, 2009, 1:56AM EST |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Wajaom Woodlands |(I-10) |Feb. 15, 2010 10:34 PM EST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck | Wajaom Woodlands | E-8 | February 20th 2010 2:44pm(EST) |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph |Bhaflau Thickets | I-8 (SE corner) | January 31st 2010, 9:15 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | Friday, December 18th; 3:00 AM (EST) |- |align="center"|27 |Asura | Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | February 6, 2010: 10:00 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|28 |Midgardsormr | Bhaflau Thickets | H-8 | November 19,2009; 11:50pm(EST) |- |align="center"|29 |Fairy |Caedarva Mire | J-8 | February 12, 2010; 6:40am (EST) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (Azouph Isle Staging Point) | February 8, 2010, 3:04 P.M. (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | February 15, 2010; 10:03 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|32 |Caitsith | Bhaflau Thickets | H-8 | January 29, 2010; 12:38 AM (CST) |-